Kwamis
|species= Kwami |gender= Genderless |age= 5,000+ |affiliations= Miraculouses |friends= Miraculous holders |owners= Miraculous holders |abilities= Flight Levitation Miraculous transformation Intangibility}} are sprite-like, "abstract" creatures that give power to people with Miraculouses to transform into animal-themed super beings. History As explained by Master Fu, Wayzz, and Tikki in the second issue of ''Miraculous Adventures'', kwamis are formed whenever a new abstract idea or emotion comes into existence in the universe, such as creation, love, beauty, and mathematics. When these emotions came into being, kwamis were formed at different times, such as Tikki, the kwami of creation, who was formed at the beginning of the universe and was the first kwami (and being) to exist. However, the kwamis couldn't be spotted by regular tangible creatures like humans. While they were able to journey across the universe, kwamis weren't sensed by humans and were unable to interact with them. The issue was solved thousands of years ago, when a mage figured out how to create magical jewels, Miraculouses, in order for the kwamis to be able to communicate with and assist people. From that point on, kwamis helped the wearers of their Miraculouses achieve good in the world, although there were instances where they stuck with villainous holders and forced to help them with their diabolical schemes. Appearance Generally, kwamis are small, being around 10 centimeters in height, with large heads and tiny bodies.Confirmed to User:BelieveInMagic814 by the official Miraculous Ladybug Tumblr blog. They have arms and legs, but they lack fingers and toes. The animal theme that their Miraculous has affects their appearances, such as Tikki being red with black spots and antennae like a ladybug and Plagg being black with green eyes, cat-like ears, and a cat-like tail. Abilities Normally, kwamis can fly and levitate. They can also become intangible to pass through solid objects, like locker doors. Even though they are small, kwamis appear to have enough strength to hold things that are larger and/or heavier than themselves. They can live for thousands of years—possibly forever—having been around since before the creation of the Miraculouses. Despite their ages and powers, kwamis can get sick, as seen in the episode "Princess Fragrance" when Tikki becomes sick after helping Marinette defeat a villain in pouring rain. For the kwamis to recover, Master Fu is able to heal them. Kwamis inhabit pieces of Miraculous jewelry, like earrings or a ring, in order to give the person wearing them the ability to transform into superheroes and gain a specific power, such as Plagg granting the power of destruction and Tikki the power of creation. Kwamis are aware of the actions of the people who possess their Miraculous when transformed. However, they cannot communicate with their holders when they are transformed.https://mobile.twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/704623675702714368 For example, Plagg laughs at how Adrien said rude things to Ladybug when he was possessed by Dark Cupid's arrow as Cat Noir in the episode of the same name. At the same time, the extent they can be aware what is happening when their Miraculous is used is uncertain; in "Ladybug & Cat Noir", Tikki and Plagg appear to be unaware whether the akuma was captured or not. The transformation can last indefinitely unless the Miraculous' special power (e.g. Ladybug's Lucky Charm or Cat Noir's Cataclysm) is used, at which point the wearer has about five minutes until they revert to their normal form and the kwami leaves the Miraculous.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/653210855102877696 To regain power, to strengthen themselves, and to transform their wearer again, kwamis need to refuel by eating food. Some kwamis have a preference for specific foods: for instance, Plagg's favorite food is Camembert cheese, but he is willing to eat other types of food if Camembert isn't available for him. When they are linked to a Miraculous and their Miraculous is in use, a kwami can roam freely outside of the Miraculous. As revealed in "Ladybug and Cat Noir", when the current holder disposes of their Miraculous, the associated kwami disappears and goes back into the dormant Miraculous. When the Miraculous gets put on again, whether by the same user or a new one, the kwami comes out of the Miraculous. If the Miraculous comes off by accident, though, like when Adrien's ring falls off in "Lady Wifi", the kwami is not pulled back into the Miraculous. The kwami will only disappear if the holder wants to get rid of the Miraculous. List of known kwamis Trivia * A kwami is a "quantic kami."https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/670391757713076225 ** In Japanese, kami (神) means "God." * According to Thomas Astruc, the name of every kwami has to be a short name with a double letter in it.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/648192126912720896 ** However, Nooroo's name has two doubles, whereas the others have just one double. * Wilfried Pain noted in a Twitter response that kwamis are "some kind of god" and don't exactly have genders.https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/691395682016563201 * The concept of the kwamis was created by Bandai.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/857161955387334656 ** Wilfried mentioned that the kwamis are supposed to look very cute.https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/885888532975423488 * All kwamis know each other.Feri González confirmed this this on her Curious Cat account * In "Timebreaker", Tikki is able to sense her own power in the Ladybug from the future. ** Similarly, Wayzz is able to sense the power of Nooroo and the Moth Miraculous in "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)". * Kwamis are like Aladdin's genie, having to obey their holders' desires.Thomas Astruc at Japan Weekend, as reported by a fan Twitter account: https://twitter.com/Ladybug_Cartoon/status/780065249101774848 ** They are not genies, however. Genies exist in-universe, according to Plagg in "Ladybug & Cat Noir". * It is unknown if kwamis can be akumatized, but Season 2 will have the answers, as revealed at the Miraculous Ladybug panel at SDCC 2016.https://twitter.com/dramadraws/status/756967147167809536 * According to Jeremy Zag, Season 2 will include an episode revealing the origins of the kwamis.https://youtu.be/n1avxPB4txE?t=161 ** The New York Comic Con 2016 panel additionally noted that there will be webisodes that focus on the kwamis, notably Tikki and Plagg, and that there may be more than one episode in new seasons that centers on them.https://youtu.be/-UURD3NcjWE?t=1404 * The official Miraculous Ladybug Twitter account noted that while more kwamis will be seen in Season 2, it won't be all of them.https://twitter.com/BeMiraculousLB/status/849007498627399680 de:Kwami es:Kwamis fr:Kwami pl:Kwami pt-br:Kwami ru:Категория:Квами Category:Groups Category:Genderless Category:Kwamis